Lost Dreamer
by wundergfjand
Summary: It was an adventure, that's for sure. When Seren became a personal servant for Prince Noctis she didn't think she'd get tangled up in his happenings. Both of their "incidents" happened at the same time when they were young, there's a secret she's keeping, they're keeping, the kingdom is keeping. ( I swear the story is better than the description, rated T just incase.)
1. The Silent Speaker

Chapter 1: The Silent Speaker

"44"

"45"

"UGHHH"

"Don't give up, you'll never get anywhere like that!"

Clank "oof" Clank " Easy for you to say Gladiolus!" CLANK

The sword came crashing down against another, this one unskilled and off balance. Although, in my defense, it wasn't for lack of trying.

" If you put as much energy into practicing you could anticipate this!", He said turning about face suddenly causing me to fall forward and flat on my face for the 46th time.

I stayed on the ground defeated and utterly exhausted.

"Had enough Seren?", Gladiolus asked laughing at me who didn't move a muscle.

I sighed and looked up at him and grimaced blowing my bangs off of my face.

"What're you getting at? I was done at 10 but YOU made me continue", I said.

"Ha, wasn't it you who said you wanted to be able to "school" Noctis?", He said knowing the answer already.

I sighed and contemplated how I looked right now. I mean, of course, I now looked a wreck, not that I ever didn't in the eyes of some people.  
My hair hung in two braids that reached to my middle. Some of the dark brown strands had come undone in the fray. I took a deep breath and heaved the sword into its' sheath set on my hip. Which, mind you, wasn't very heavy, to begin with, but now felt like a thousand bricks weighing my right side down.

I faltered in my step and swayed a little bit which caused Gladiolus to laugh once again either at my discomfort or appearance, probably both.

Dark eyes clashed with golden as I snorted at him.

" Thanks for showing up for your lesson for once. You won't get into the Kingsglave by sitting on your ass and weighting on the Prince your whole life.", Gladiolus scolded, " Try not to get nocked on your ass next time! and show up! same time next week! SEREN!" He shouted after my retreating form.

"That girl. She was given a second chance by some miracle and she's wasting it.", Gladiolus grumbled.

I live with the oh holy Prince Noctis. By some dumb stroke of luck, but I should amend my previous statement. I don't live WITH him exactly more like I'm his personal assistant or one of his personal assistants.

Yes, that's plural.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate the Prince, I don't even really dislike him. I do feel he's a little spoiled. Not that I've known much else since my "incident." Prince Noctis's incident happened around the same time so it's got some scholars thinking they're related events. And somehow or another I ended up here.

I walked up to my living quarters and reached for the door when another servant came up to me and started speaking really fast about how his royal highness won't get up or something. Nothing new."Woah", I said blinking rapidly,"slow down, slow down. Prince Noctis what?"

"He won't get up. it's two hours until the meeting with the King and he's still asleep Seren!", the maid said urgently.

I sighed and looked down at my sword in my sheath then back at her

"Alright. I'm on it." I say slightly annoyed, making sure that I secure my strap.

I start off toward Noctis's room with mild urgency, lord knows that even if a train went through his room he would only roll over if that.

Long gone are the days where I would knock seventeen times before going in. Recently I've settled for barging in, just short of banging pots and pans or yelling about some emergency. Even if I did have the guts, I doubt the later would do much good.

It's a decent walk to his highness's room since I have to go through some guards and the stairs. Do I nod or bow? Smile or wave? still can't get the hang of it.

I arrive at his room and for politeness's sake, I nock solidly once. When it was met with no answer I announced myself as I opened the door.

" Your highness. It's Seren, I'm coming in.", I sigh at the image I'm met with.

He was still in his bed with the curtains drawn, dead to the world.  
If only he knew of the announcement that waited for him, that would forever change his life. Then, I doubt he would be able to sleep so soundly.

"Prince Noctis, you'll be late for your invitation with the King", I say speaking louder.

He just grunted but didn't make any movement.

I sigh and move over to his blinds and pull them open, allowing the bright morning light to shine through.

"Argh…ugghh" Noctis groaned and rolled over, now pretending to be asleep.

" Sometimes I think you take great pleasure in making my day to day jobs difficult", I say exasperated as I round to the other side and all but yell, "GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE PRINCE NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM!"

"Arrrgghh, man, so loud!" He grumbled sitting bold upright wiping his eyes sleepily.

"If you'd just get up then I wouldn't have to be "so loud" highness", I grumble and flick his forehead for good measure. I had to make sure his eyes were open otherwise he'd go right back to sleep.

"Ah! Seren, I'm up, I'm up jeez" He grimaced and attempted to flick me back but almost fell out of his bed.

" Tch. And since when have you called me "Your Highness" or "Prince"?", He asked sarcastically after regaining his balance.

" It is protocol. I am a servant. You are the Prince." I stated matter of factly.

" Call me Noct like you used too. Gladio and Ignis do too so I don't see the problem." He said looking up at me. Then his blue eyes met my gold ones and I could see the sincerity there.

I snort softly, " You should really get ready, looks like you've already wasted a good hour already and I don't think you want to great your father looking, well."

"Looking like what?" Noctis asked confused.

" Well, frankly looking like a disheveled… Chocobo" I respond cracking a small smile.

He frowned and yawned again, making like he was going to go back to sleep.

"Oh no, don't go back to sleep Pri-" I started but stopped short when he frowned. "Noct" I sigh.

He smiled a little and rolled out of bed, finally and made his way over to his closet and reached for a suitable change of clothes.

Satisfied that he was indeed awake I turned to leave the room, but stopped short when I heard him ask, " Hey, you're learning to fight?"

" Yeah, for awhile now.", I say staring at the door.

" You're learning from Gladio, right? maybe he'll let us spar together. Bet I'd knock you down.", He said taking a more interested tone.

"Yeah, maybe but don't be sure you'd knock me down Prince", I say opening the door and stepping through.

"Don't be late or it'll be my hid that's in trouble," I call over my shoulder closing the door before he could retort.

I start to feel dizzy and lean against the door for a minute and close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I touch my necklace lightly, " It's going to get interesting around here." I whisper then continue on into the throne room. 


	2. Mission

Here's the second installment, I am sorry for any grammatical errors along the way.

It might seem a little rushed. I don't know but I hope you enjoy! :)

~ 97muse

Chapter 2: Mission

I was acutely aware of how big the throne room was compared to my short stature. It was actually intimidating, not necessarily in appearance but in its vastness. This gave the room a coldness. At the top of the stairs on his throne sat King Regus.

I walked across the space to the base of the stairs and I bowed to him.

" The one who is always on time, always parallels the one who is late without fail." King Regus said.

" I am sure Prince Noctis will be arriving any minute." I responded bowing lower." And the others are on their way." The words I spoke where the truth.

I said what my necklace had shown me. It's cliché, even I think so. It has been with me for as long as I can remember. It's made out of a silver material in the shape of an eye with a light blue stone in the middle; hung on a white, blue, and silver tricolor chain. On the whole it's not very large and easily concealed inside my shirt.

" This arrangement must have come as a shock to him. None the less, he has matured enough to understand the importance of his engagement." King Regus stated.

He seemed to really believe that. It's something Noctis would have to understand eventually anyway if he didn't already. Although I was equally as sure he saw this whole thing as a drag.

I stood up straight and said, " I'm sure that Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus will get him there in one piece."

" I would like to ask a favor of you, first as Noctis's friend." King Regus put forth. " You are as good as my daughter Seren. I remember when Gladiolus came back after searching the area Noctis was found and brought you back with him. I would trust no other to complete this task."

My eyes widened a fraction at the thought of being considered family.

" Your Majesty, I doubt the Prince would want a watchdog on his trail", I say slowly careful of my words.

The king chuckled a little bit and went on to say, " Yes, I believe that too. I am assigning you to be Lady Lunafreya's escort."

"Lady Lunafreya?" I thought surprised.

\- 12 years earlier -

 _After I had gotten better I had been assigned to go with the Prince to Tenebrae_ _to meet with Lady Luna. Looking back, the staff had actually goateed me into accompanying the Prince. This is also around the time when the King had declared me Noctis's personal handler. I don't know why he chose a child to do a grown up's job, but we're both still alive so I'd say it turned out well enough._

 _I was in the courtyard which was beautifully decorated with flowers and small plants. I had actually ran away from the Prince's quarters, getting tired of him ordering me to do this and that. I had wished that whoever told him that I was his personal servant hadn't. I am a year younger than him and for some reason he always used that as a reason or means to gain the upper hand._

 _I was sitting on one of the benches under a tree, hoping that my chocolate brown hair would blend in with the tree trunk and I'd blend in, disappearing from view._

 _My necklace lit up as someone laughed. I turned my head toward the noise, startled._

 _" I thought that you might be here" Luna said, smiling down at me._

 _" Oh uh yeah, did Prince Noctis send you to look for me?" I asked wearily._

 _She just smiled at me. "Yes, but I was going to anyway." I heard inside my head._

 _"Figures" I thought looking up at the sky._

 _"Your eyes change color" She stated curiously._

 _"Um..What?" I asked facing her again._

 _"Yeah, They're a deep blue, like Noct's!" She said. "Wow thats strange!" I heard her inside my head again._

 _"Oh, that. It's just something that happens." I said, trying to suppress the necklace._

 _" That's interesting, maybe you're like a spirit or something" she said._

 _"Like a spirit but she has a larger role than that, Lady Lunafreya" someone said off to the side._

 _"Gentiana!" Luna exclaimed_

 _" Take care Miss Seren, the time will come when the chosen one will require your aid as well.", Gentiana said._

 _"The chosen one?" I asked but she had disappeared._

 _" Please call me Luna." Lunafreya said, " Looks like well be seeing each other more often now Se" she smiled again._

 _"Um Se?" I asked "Seren, Se" she said, " We should head back, looks like Noct is getting impatient"_

 _I looked where she was looking and saw moody Prince with an unreadable expression. Luna and I laughed at his puzzled expression._

\- Present Day -

" I would be honored to accept the task" I say bowing low again.

" What task is Se excepting? Maybe we can help" Prompto asked walking in and wringing his arm over Seren's shoulders .He was flanked by both Ignis and Gladiolus, and Noctis stumbling in behind them.

" To pick up some berries in town." I said turning to face them."It seems that the chef has run out of them for tonight's dessert."

"Oh! Going into town is so fun! Let's all go!" Prompto said excitedly.

I giggled before I realized it which made Prompto smile even bigger and the moody Prince to frown just a little.

"So you're that honored to go pick up some berries Se?" Noctis teased

" Yes, getting the right berries is very important?" I questioned

"Are you asking?" He laughed

"Don't you all have business to discuss? A certain task to be done?" I asked them.

As if remembering where they were Prompto released my shoulders turned around and bowed to the King. Gladiolus and Ignis followed with the a "gentle" knock on the head from Gladiolus Noctis also bowed awkwardly.

" The roads are difficult to travel at night." King Regus stated, " Set forth on the morrow"

Noctis seemed to brighten up a little as he straightened out.

" First thing Your Majesty." Ignis said.

"Bandersnatch" I muttered " I really hope chef can use this is in his dessert."

" What was that?" Ignis asked pushing up his glasses.

" There's no reason for you all to come" I said, " I can handle picking out some fruit."

" Maybe, but Iggy is THE food connoisseur, you can be sure to get the best fruit!" Prompto said.

" Right" I sighed and started heading out to finish an unnecessary task. " Seriously? Why couldn't I have said that I was going to clean the bathrooms or help Chef with the dishes? No way they'd want to accompany me doing that." I thought walking quickly outside and descend the steps. "So stupid" I grumbled to myself.

" Oh Se! Wait for us!" I heard Prompto behind me, " You guys coming or what? Noct c'mon man!"

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going" Noctis grumbled again bringing up the rear.

" He's excited" Ignis stated amused.

" Aren't you Specs?" Gladiolus asked.

" Indeed." Ignis replied pushing up his glasses.

I felt someone knock my shoulder on my right side. " It's almost dark, we'll be your guards for the night!" Prompto said.

" My lady." Ignis pretended to bow while Gladiolus laughed.

" Let's just get this over with." Noctis sighed walking past all of us.

" Lighten up Noct." Prompto said deflating a little.

" Nonetheless, onwards " Ignis said following after Noctis with the rest of us in tow.

With that we headed out into the sunset to go find some berries that I hoped wouldn't go to waste. Thankfully the market wasn't far away, the process however took longer than I though. Prompto wasn't kidding when he said that Ignis knew food. If I was ever scavenging around in the wilderness I wouldn't have to worry about what fruits were good and which one's were bad. The rest of the party split up and went to different shops, the Night Market wasn't to big so it wasn't difficult to find them when it was time to head back. Noctis remained his moody self most of the time until it was time to head back. Which made him the target of most jokes which he didn't take very well. Especially if he couldn't come up with a witty statement in response. Yes, Luna was in for an experience for sure. When we got back to the palace, we said our good nights. Where I made a promise to be there for the send off which I probably couldn't keep.

I ascended the steps to give chef his "berries for the dessert" with a slightly awkward Prince at my side. I wanted to laugh but figured that I didn't want to " Poke the bear. "

Since I was headed into the main room and his room was off of that we ended up walking up the steps together.

When we reached the landing I turned and bowed to him, which seemed to take him by surprise.

" Safe travels, don't get beaten to a pulp out there" I said slyly causing him to frown and purse his lips in agitation.

I turned back to the front and opened the door when he called out, "Hey, wait" I turned back around.

" Yes?" I asked taken aback.

" You're um, really going to come see us off tomorrow, right?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. "It's just, I think Prompto's really counting on that." he continued, looking back at me.

" I promised didn't I?" I replied and nodded.

" Right." He said, " Well, see you tomorrow then."

I went inside the kitchen and put the berries in the refrigerator when my necklace started to shine again.

" Why now?" I asked myself as I was dragged into another prediction.


	3. Hit The Road

Hi everyone, I know it's been a few days but I'm back with the next chapter! It's a pretty slow one but it'll pick up in the chapters to come.

I hope that you enjoy it :) You can expect the next chapter in a couple days!

As always, grammatical errors are not preferred but do exist and may be present.

Chapter 3: Hit the Road

" _Things will be more difficult than you can imagine. What can you imagine will be the key. Don't fall. Don't give up. Don't Die."_

 _The scene opened up with waves of fire spreading like an ocean rushing towards my bare feet as I quickly backpedaled. I tried to scream but nothing came out, just then an a_

 _dark mass emerged from the flame taking the form of a giant angel reaching out to me. It said something funny, in a kind of made up language perhaps. It's eyes lit up with the_

 _same blue light that emitted from my eyes when my necklace comes to life. It reached up to the heavens and attempted to crush the outline of the person standing opposite_

 _me; whose eyes gleamed like rubies against the quickly fading light._

Then just as suddenly as the vision appeared, it was gone.

As my vision cleared I realized I had lost my footing and was now sitting on the floor against the wall in the kitchen. As I took a deep breathe I felt a sudden wave of tiredness come over me as I tried to stand up, knocking me back down. I seriously contemplated just staying there for the night. I realized that I would end up with a great deal of explaining and even more lies to remember so, with great difficulty, I rose to my feet and slowly made my way across to the door and out into the main hallway.

I walked still outside and nearly made it to my room in the servant's quarters thankfully without questioning. It was a long time before I actually fell asleep however.

Having a very restless night which included tossing and turning and a great deal of staring at the ceiling I sat up and decided to take a walk. I put on my jacket and opened my door going outside.

I walked out to the hill a little ways away and was surprised to see someone already there. I sighed and smiled slightly walking up beside him, " You'll catch a cold in this weather, Your Highness." I stated staring out at the city below.

" If I'm going to catch a cold, you will too." He said looking out at the city as well, " and it's Noct, There's no one around so you can't use the hierarchy excuse Se."

" Whatever...Noct." I said sitting down next to him, a ghost of a smile dawned on his face but soon vanished.

We sat in silence for a while, each thinking of things to come.

" Will it really solve anything?" Noctis questioned breaking the silence. I turned to look at him and he continued, " Will getting married really unite the nations?"

I swallowed thickly unsure of what to say. I ventured anyway, " Thinking like that won't help anything, and it's not like you're marrying a stranger it's Luna."

He shook his head. " So you'll call her Luna but you won't call me Noct." He grumbled.

" I don't work for Luna." I quipped looking at him again.

" You don't work for me either." He retorted turning his head and staring back.

I sighed in resignation looking back out at the city.

" What happened?" Noct asked, " When did you become like a living doll?" he sounded upset.

That struck a nerve in me, " Things changed. People change Noct, they grow up and ordinarily gain responsibilities."

" What responsibilities? You almost always send someone else in your place, but I have to say you're getting very good with the excuses!" He huffed, " Maybe I should've only had Ignis, at least he came around."

That hurt, as much as I didn't want to admit it. My face unconsciously contorted into something akin to someone who's depressed. I regretted coming out and sitting there.

" I..didn't know, you never said anything...I'll do a better job from now on." I said looking down at my feet. " _Of course you say this now_." I thought

It was his turn to sigh, he punched my shoulder to my surprise causing me to fall over. I frowned sitting back up and punched him in the shoulder back.

He flicked my nose and smiled softly again. When I scrunched up my face and rubbed my now sore nose he laughed.

" Loosen up. You're more fun that way." He said as if that explained his actions, " I want one last day of freedom but all we have is tonight."

" What an odd way to look at it, if I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to back out already." I smirked.

He looked out at the city again with a melancholy expression then laid his head on my lap to my surprise again and closed his eyes. I felt weird looking down at his face, he

looked peaceful.

" If you're tired, maybe you would turn in. Early start tomorrow." I said trying to keep my voice level.

His eyes opened and he stared up at me as my necklace came to life again, my eyes became that odd shade of blue. The stone in the middle of the eye shaped necklace

gleamed and lit up the dark, reflecting off of his eyes it made them look like waves moving on an ocean's surface.

He reached up at took the necklace in his hand and sighed again knowing he had missed something.

I suppressed whatever the vision was trying to tell me and all the thoughts coming out of Noct's mind at a rapid fire speed.

Then the light disappeared and we were again in semi-darkness.

" Um...we would turn in, it's getting way to cold out here." I stuttered getting up causing Noct's head to bang on the ground.

"OW!" he exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his head.

I was ready to turn tail and run but then remembered our previous conversation, " Are you alright?" I bent down to look, " You'll live."

He grimaced, " Warning next time."

" Right." I said and quickly walked off again lost in my own thoughts.

I went inside my room and closed the door quickly and slid down the door. After a few minutes I made my way over to the bed and went into a restless to sleep. I was awoken

by loud knocking followed by pounding at the door. That was something I hadn't heard since I started "working" here many years ago.

" Yeah! Ok, I'm up, I'll be out in a minute!" I called to whoever it was getting up and putting my sheets back in order. I quickly got dressed and pulled open the door.

Another one of the guards stood in front of me and said, " The king has a car waiting for you, he has requested that you make for Tenebrae immediately. Clothes have already

been prepared." He stood aside and continued to say, " Please follow me."

I checked to make sure that my necklace was still there and closed the door behind me.

We made our way to the throne room fixing to pass right by it when a cheerful voice called out, " Hey! You really came to send us off!" Prompto called from above us. They were

coming down the stairs as we were making our way across.

The guard sighed and backed off as if understanding there wasn't an easy way out without drawing suspicion.

I turned towards the four and nodded in agreement, " The early start is the best kind, breeds adventure." I said.

" Or sore feet." Prompto said coming to stand next to me.

" Already pessimistic." I said, he knocked my shoulder and shrugged.

" We have the Regalia, better than walking everywhere." Noctis said disinterested.

" Ah, Ignis" I said, " Good luck getting his highness up every morning. I find cold water does the trick."

Noctis screwed up his face and retorted, " Looks like you're the one who's late today."

I rolled my eyes at him.

" I'll be remember that Seren" Ignis cut in.

" Shouldn't you be coming with us anyway?" Noctis asked still slightly annoyed.

" Yeah" Prompto agreed, " I'm surprised that as his personal servant you weren't assigned."

" Probably wasn't up for the job." Noctis concluded.

" Probably wasn't interested in the job." I corrected, " Plus, even with the Regalia, five people would be a tight squeeze."

Noctis's face fell a little bit, not that anyone else could tell since it was so minute. It seemed like he was hoping I would jump in without being ordered too.

He coughed as if to mask what little emotion had crept through. He continued to say, " I'm sure we could manage."

" Think about the other person sharing the backseat Noct." Gladiolus said.

" Your Highness!" Someone shouted from the top of the stairs. As we all turned around the king was coming down. Noctis reluctantly went back up to meet him and after exchanging words he sauntered back down.

" Let's go." Noctis said heading for the Regalia with the other three trailing behind him.

When they reached the car he turned around after it was decided that Ignis would be the first driver.

" Aren't you coming?" He asked with a tinge of hope again laced in his tone and features.

Although it did hurt to see him go without knowing for certain the outcome I remembered what I had agreed to already and shook my head.

" Who knows what the future holds." I said, " Have fun everyone!"

" Don't get into any trouble while we're gone Se!" Prompto called.

" Please, eat your vegetables." Ignis said, " Maybe I can encourage someone to be healthy."

" Keep up with your training Seren, who knows when having those skills will come in handy." Gladiolus said.

" Time to sleep, let's go already." Noctis sighed.

Everyone waved goodbye and as they all got in the car I muttered, "safe travels, my prince."

I could swear his ears held a tinge pink although I was equally as sure that no one heard what I had said.

Ignis rolled the top down and they were off.

As they were leaving another black car pulled up, I assumed it was my ride.

I turned around and bowed to the King.

"Seren, before you go I have something else to ask of you." He said. I ascended the the stairs.

" In the unfortunate event that something should happen to me, I want you to promise that you'll stand by Noctis as the other three do now." He said putting his hand on my shoulder as he had to Noctis moments before. " I regret having to make such a morbid request but I require reassurance that he will be able to choose to depend on you as well."

" I promise." I assured him, " You have my word Your Highness."

" I hope he can depend on it." the king said taking a serious tone. " Protect and serve Lady Lunafreya as you would Prince Noctis."

I bowed to him again and responded, " You have nothing to worry about King Regus."

He nodded and I lifted my head, turned, and got into the already running car.

Oh how I wished that I could've been as certain as my words had sounded, but as I had explained before, no one knows what the future holds or in this case I didn't.

The car started off down the driveway and out into the street, I turned around and watched the castle fade into the distance as the car turned onto the freeway.

After endless driving and watching scenery pass by I began to understand Prompto's original complaints. It would take a long time to get to Tenebrae, and probably included a train ride which I was really looking forward too.

" If I may." started the driver, I turned my head forward from looking out the window, " How much longer are you going to play " Lucican servent" Lady Seren?"

I didn't answer and returned to staring out the window with a small smile on my face.


	4. Turbulence

Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. School started back so finding time to write is a little bit difficult . I just want to say that I appreciate all of you readers!

Hope you enjoy! :)

~ 97muse

Chapter 4: Turbulence

On the long trip to Tenebrae I couldn't help but think about why it was really necessary to travel all this way. I'm not complaining, it just took quite awhile with only the driver for company. There were a few hitchhikers along the way that I insisted on picking up but was shot down. Most of the trip included me staring out the window, sleeping or trying to start conversation that wouldn't even last a minute. We'd drive in the day and sleep at dusk, avoiding daemons.

When we arrived in Tenebrae I was surprised to see not very many of the people going about their business. From what I remembered there were many citizens and it definitely was difficult to get a car through. not like it is now. We had the royal procession with us, the streets closed for the time we were there but it still didn't look as barren. I was amazed by the streets in general, but nothing compared to the castle we were driving up to, Fenestala Manor. It was a grand castle, might have even been more so than the one in Lucis.

The car pulled up to the front of the castle and a line of House Fleuret servants were waiting in a line up the stairs.

"I have to say, this is the warmest welcome I've had in awhile, and from other servants to boot." I thought, staring out the window. I had an overwhelming sense of foreboding as I stared at the castle doors from inside the moving vehicle as it came to a rolling stop.

" We're here, Lady Seren" The driver said not looking in the rearview mirror.

" Yeah, it's a lot bigger than I remember it" I said as the car door opened.

I stepped out of the car and started my walk up the grand staircase. I did my best to do a short bow to the other servants but was hurried along by the one in charge.

Ushered through the doors I managed to look over my shoulder at the now departing car.

" No turning back now." I mumbled sadly as the doors clanked shut.

During the drive I had been given a Crownsguard outfit, walking into the room I donned black skin tight pants that I was told was bulletproof but I wasn't sure and wasn't eager to find out. They changed my weapon to twin daggers which hung in their holsters at my sides. I was better them than a huge sword, it also worked better with my petite form. The top was a sort of dark gray v-line tank type thing that cover my shoulders with darker lines going horizontally and vertically across it, giving it a loose checker feeling. The first layer was tighter than the second with coat tails at the end. The Crownsgaurd's symbol in the top right corner of the shirt. Complete with black fingerless gloves and knee high boots. My necklace was easily hidden inside of the top to my surprise, my hair styled in a long braid down my back.

I was greeted by a sword that stopped close to my neck, causing me to sigh and glance sideways at the bearor.

" Clearly _someone_ has trust issues, Ravis." I said in a mocking tone.

" Clearly someone has made her way up in the world, Seren." Ravis said lowering his sword.

" Not as fast as you apparently." I noted raising an eyebrow lazily.

He sighed, frustrated, " I am sure you will come to understand in time, see if you don't end up on the same path."

" Doubtful, see the uniform?" I asked, " Part of the _Crownsgaurd_ not the Empire."

His face suddenly grew grave and serious as he raised his sword again causing me to jerk my head back. " You better put my sister _before_ that _**farce**_ of a Prince. I was assured that she would be your top priority but let _me_ assure _you_ that if _**anything**_ happens to her on your watch-" He paused probably for an effect, " _**I will personally end you."**_

Something about his expression made me want to laugh but I took his words seriously as I backed away from his sword, quickly pulled out my daggers and created a X with my hands. The blades pointing down as I lifted my head and responded, " I got it. I'm a fighter not a politician."

Ravis seemed to understand my words and sheathed his sword, " be on your way then."

I stand up straight uncrossing my arms and twirle my daggers in my hands and sheathe them, " Right."

Ravis walked past me and through the door without another word, I sighed and continued forward opening yet another door into the main hall where I was greeted by a young blond women who could be no other than the Oracle Lunafreya, Luna.

She stood up from her seat in the hall and I bowed a perfect 90 degrees towards her.  
" Please, you don't have to bow Seren." Luna said, " How long has it been?"

" Too long, Lady Luna." I say straightening out and return her small smile.

" He wasn't kidding, you are formal." She said laughing a little to herself, " just Luna will do."

I was confused as to who she meant and then I realized the only person who'd complain like that about me, Noct of course.

" Someday he will understand that I am only doing my job." I grumble in response.

" I'm sure he just wants his friend back." Luna said touching one of the flowers in the pot next to her and spraying it with water.

I rolled my eyes and waved it off in response causing her to laugh quietly again.

" We'll have a long journey to Lucis tomorrow" She continued, thankfully she didn't see the exasperated look on my face.

"Why did King Regus send me all the way here just to have me go all the way back the next day? he must believe the Empire has something up their sleeve." I thought.

" Understood, we should retire for the evening then." I say bowing slightly again.

" See you in the morning." She responded smiling again.

I walked off a little ways down the hall and into the ready made room, closing the door. I slid down the door and bring my knees up to my chest. I let my thoughts wander to Noctis and the guys, I wondered how they were doing. Hopefully they weren't getting on each other's nerves too much. I yawned and laid my forehead on my knees.

I suddenly felt as though I was being decompressed through a cold tunnel and was struggling to breathe. I couldn't open my eyes and I sat completely still as an image of the Regalia barely moving and then saw Ignis sitting in the driver's seat from outside the car.

" Ignis, time to switch." I heard Noct's voice as if it was my own.

" Nu-uh we just switched back there." I heard Gladiolus from behind me.

" And it's my turn Noct." I heard Prompto too.

" His "turn" ….Ignis?

" What is going on? " I thought, " One minute in Tenebrae...and now…"

" What're you doing in Tenebrae?..." I heard Noctis mumble thoughtful and curious.

My eyes widened, " How?"

" What're you doing in Tenebrae? Aren't you in Lucis? In Insomnia?" he mumbled again staring ahead at the road.  
" Are you guys even pushing?" Gladiolus growled.

" As hard as I can." Prompto responded.

" With everything I've got." Noctis said losing focus as a car going way too fast narrowly misses him.

" Damn" I heard him curse as I was pulled back into the tunnel and back into my own consciousness.

I opened my eyes and inhaled sharply, I looked around and saw I was still in my room in Tenebrae.

" What a weird...dream…" I thought, making my way over to the bed and flop down on it, instantly going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling for some time, thinking for once about nothing. This was a moment I was sure I was going to cherish, thinking about nothing. While I was sure that we wouldn't have such an adventure as Noct and his crew. I was sure however that whatever surprises we did encounter would be three times harder. After all, there were four in his party and only one of me. I laughed ironically, " Old man really has too much faith in me."

I rolled out of bed and took my braid out, my hair rolling like waves down my back and over my shoulders. " This should be fine, just another long car ride." I said to myself opening the door and heading into the hall.

I was greeted by another servant who instructed me to get Luna from her quarters. We were off to an early start.

I moved down the hall, up the flight of stairs and down another hall and knocked on her door. I announced myself and was met with a " come in."

I let myself inside and slightly bowed to her, " We are ready to be underway." I stated.

She stood up with a determined look on her face and took in a deep breathe, " Let's be off then." she said.

I left behind her, we made our way to the waiting cars passing Ravis along the way who was getting into a car behind us. He gave me a warning look and I nodded at him, getting into the car after Luna.

The car door shut and we were off to Lucis, Nifilhim Caravan style.

The cars started moving and the driver spoke, " Never thought I'd see a Lucian ride in the same car as someone from here, let alone protect her."

I didn't answer and took to staring out the window at the land as it passed by.

"….How...is Noctis?" Luna asked uncertain causing me to look at her curiously, " I haven't seen him in a long time and I'm a little nervous." she continued.

I felt a small knot start to form, which I fought to keep down as I said, " He's still as demanding as ever, stubborn, and sometimes unbelievably lazy."

She laughed.

" I suppose he's also caring, in his own way and even though he can be really childish, he's not afraid to go after something he knows is right…" I continued a small smile made its way onto my face.

She smiled softly at me and I then rolled my eyes, " Or something like that."

We fell into silence after that, but the conversation picked up along the way. When we reached the train train station we got out and realized that we were alone. The other cars in the caravan had continued to somewhere else.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked around.

" Safe travels, Lady Lunafreya and other." The driver said with a small smirk as he peeled out of the lot leaving behind a trail of dust.

" They must've decided to take the hover crafts or something, The treaty signing is near." Luna said.

" Must've" I said as the train pulled into the station.

" After you" I said as we boarded the train.

We took our seats and I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

" It's going to be a long ride to the border." I stated, " I suggest we retire for the night."

She nodded and went to the rest car.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Here we go, welcome to your first real stop in this story's emotional rollercoaster. I hope that you all enjoy

This'll probably function as a filler type chapter, it's interesting and the last part is integral.

There will be grammatical issues I just know it…probably ;)

~ 97muse

P.s I do enjoy reviews, they let me know someone is reading/liking the story so far and that keeps me motivated. Thank You!

The Calm Before the Storm

The subtle chugging of the train on the track reminded me that we were drawing ever closer to the border and nearer to the end of what I perceived as the safety zone. I sat

with my head against the side of the passenger car asleep. It was uncomfortable, but I thought I should give the Oracle some privacy occasionally. There weren't many

problems along the way, besides the odd passenger who was less than happy with their current Oracle and were not afraid to voice their _concern._ I didn't pay them any mind

and neither did Luna. In fact, sometimes I let myself laugh a little at them, they didn't know how to do her job and didn't even want to.

The train chugged along and before long it started getting dark on our third day on the train. The sunsets were something to behold, the orange and pink colors painted the sky

and little puffs of clouds emitted from the train layering the sky with white clouds.

"One of these days _I'm_ going to catch a train that'll take me far away from everything." I thought, breathing out sharply through my nose.

I closed my eyes again for a few minutes and listened to the sound of the train on the tracks. I was aware of the increase in the presence of the daemons, and as the night grew

darker I was feeling increasingly uneasy.

I didn't hear the light footsteps as someone approached and sat across from me. Only when a drink was placed in front of my face with a _**thunk**_ did I realize someone was there.

I opened my eyes and was met with a disgruntled passenger I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything, all I wanted was a peaceful ride.

"Is that how you treat someone who just bought you a drink?' the man asked rudely.

I looked out the window and yawned.

"You little –" the man started angrily and I turned to face him opening my mouth to say something when Luna appeared between he and I.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, it's been a very long trip for us" She said calmly smiling at the man.

He glowered at her snorting and stocking off to another rail car.

"I could've handled it" I said as she sat down on the opposite side of the car.

She just smiled and commented on the things we were racing by, we talked for a while as the train trudged on.

After a little while the train pulled into the station and a bunch of black cars were waiting outside. They looked official and I stood up, no one in the Empire ever told me which

stop to get off at. I took this as a pretty clear sign, that or there was some other official on this train we didn't know about.

Luna got up and we made our way outside, with her in tow I walked straight up the group and raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Lunafreya it is our pleasure to welcome you once again to our Kingdom of Lucis" the man in front of the car bowed to her as he was speaking. I had stepped out of the

way to allow Luna to be seen. I grimaced a little when he whispered, "Don't screw up, a lot's riding on this." as I got into the car after her.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you said just now" I said feigning innocence as the door closed next to me, the man got in the front passenger seat, and we sped off toward Insomnia.

As we went the man, Durus, asked Luna minimal questions. The car was silent most of the time until he turned on the radio, and the sound of people celebrating the pending

peace filled the space.

When we arrived, our presence didn't go unnoticed by the staff, Luna _is_ the _Oracle_ after all. I fought off the urge to roll my eyes when the servants bowed and smiled. I ignored their quizzical looks when their eyes fell on me who had left just a few days ago.

their quizzical looks when their eyes fell on me who had left just a few days ago.

I trailed behind Luna as she made her way to the throne room. When we arrived, she turned around and dismissed me politely.

I bowed to her understanding that the audience with the King, was a private one. I turned and walked away toward the kitchens. Yes, kitchens plural, sometimes I wonder if

King Regus just has things because he can.

I wondered through the open double doors and nearly got knocked on my ass by Cook.

"Jeez man why are you running all over the place?" I asked incredulously - believe it or not trains are not comfortable to sleep in and that had taken a toll on my overall mood.

"Oh Seren, back so soon?" Cook asked distracted by the amount of food he was preparing, it was a tornado of pots, pans and flying food.

"Yeah, short escort" I joked yanking one of the plates out of the air and reaching out to catch various things that fell on my plate only to have it knocked out of my hands.

"Those are for the guests; you _know_ we all eat _after_ ," Cook said slapping my hand with the spatula.

I frowned and rubbed my hand. I was always in the kitchen when I was little, when Prince Noctis didn't need me for anything. I'm sure I drove Cook nuts always trying to sneak

a snack in between meals. As time went by I got sneakier and sneakier but no matter how many times I tried to pilfer the cabinets, Cook would always be right there. He put

me to work washing dishes after Prince Noctis went to bed and to prepare and cook breakfast at the crack of dawn each morning. He told me he thought it'd teach me a lesson,

but I just got good at cooking various dishes.

"Seren, grab a saucepan and start with the clam sauce" Cook said chopping away at the meat on the cutting board faster than humanly possible, "If you have time to stare off into space you can help, can't believe I'm the only one on call today."

I slid off my chair and tied my hair up in a ponytail taking the saucepan in one hand. I headed over to the stove, put the pan down turning it on. I started cooking absent mindedly, watching the flames lick the pan as the clams cook at a high temperature. I frowned at how everything was turning out. The Niffs were up to something; I could feel it.

 _~ 2 Days Later ~_

"….ake…Se…where…end?"

I took a sharp breath in trying to cough but was held back. I struggled to focus as someone shook me violently. I struggled to take a breath, I was being shaken like a Ragdoll.

"Seren…where….una…oct…send..orrow,then," they said, I struggled to make out words, my ears were ringing and everything was spinning.

I weakly lifted my arms and tried to push the person away from me to which they only gripped tighter sending waves of pain across my shoulders.

Then everything when the black, something cold was thrust into my hands and there was a sound like a bomb going off.

~ Unknown Soldier's Point of View ~

Looking at the scene around I found my target right where he said she'd be.

I scoffed and bent down just to make sure that it was the girl.

" You've got some bad luck kid, maybe death would've been less cruel," I said sorrow laced in my tone.

" Counting on an old grudge to be stronger than a friendship to use as a weapon," I sighed, " Oh how the Empire has changed."

The King is dead; rubble is all that is left where a once bustling town stood. A hum of a hovercraft overhead signals to me that a battle for the history books has begun.

A lift comes down along with two MTs, we loaded the girl into the cradle. When the lift locked back into its original place and I walked off.

"What's the condition of the target?" The commander asked.

"The _target_ has a broken arm at the least," I replied

"She needs to be ready for the drop tomorrow."

"She'll be fine, I hope you registered that kid's fiery attitude and call her by her name it's Seren." I waved my hand dismissively as I walked away.


	6. Disjointed

I felt that that last chapter was a little disjointed and will be fixing it up later today or tomorrow.

As always grammatical errors will probably be present

~ 97muse

Disjointed

Seren's POV

"UP"

"Nngg" I groaned, coming out of my stupor. A dull pain started creeping up, I tried to go back to sleep. Whatever I was laying on was hard and didn't provide any support, creating more pain than I felt necessary. I wanted to scream when I tried to flip over as a shooting pain went through my left shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut as if that would block out the pain.

"Come on, get up" the voice sounded again, "Your legs aren't broken." Their tone was less than friendly.

"My arm." I growled out, opening my eyes to the artificial lights looking around the space I noticed the gray interior and a blurry face I squinted as it came into focus.

"Yes, your arm is broken" He drawled, yanking me up by my unbroken arm causing me to scream out against the pain

"Seren Nox Exitium" He growled, I lifted my head up and frowned at the white-haired man in front of me when he said my full name. "How do you know that, I've never told anyone my full name."

"How does anyone know anything these days." He stated, "You're not as careful as you think."

"Cut the crap Ravis" I growled back, "Why am I on an Imperial airship? Where's Luna? _What happened?_ "

"What happened is the death of a King" He said yanking me up to a standing position, "Luna escaped as Insomnia crumbled, no thanks to you it appears."

My face paled when he said the King had passed; "Why am I hear _Lord Ravis_?" I asked again.

"Hn." He grunted, "Follow me." He let go and walked over to the mouth of the ship with me following reluctantly behind.

"This should be a fun mission for you." He said amused causing me to look at him suspiciously, "Orders straight from the Chancellor himself, you're the only one who could do this. I agree with _that_ reasoning."

"Orders.…from the Chancellor?" I asked quizzically.

"He's taken an interest in your _ability_ ," He said pointing at my necklace, "It's really quite simple, just follow that farce of a Prince and report back on any developments."

"Target detected" a voice came over the intercom, "Preparing MT's for the drop."

"That's your signal, stand behind the MT's and wait for the opportune time," Ravis ordered.

I opened my mouth to deny taking part in this mission.

"You don't have any choice in the matter, look at your shoulder it's got an insignia, doesn't it?" he asked aggravated, "You allowed yourself to get caught and now you play for the Empire, doesn't it feel great to help your home team?"

I stood there shocked as the hatch started to open, a few medics came to crudely wrap up my arm and I hissed at the binding pain.

Looking out the wind was whipping the grass and rain was coming down in torrents, I stared down solemnly as my friends on the ground prepared for battle.

"Is this all I get?" I asked pointing to my crudely wrapped arm.

"How do you explain a new fully bandaged hand and raincoat when you're supposed to have been out here since the King's fall four days ago?" Ravis asked unconcernedly.

"MT's dropping!" The voice came over the intercom again.

"Get going," Ravis ordered the MT's dropped and the boys on the ground started hacking at them.

"How do I explain supposedly being outside for days on end without a suitable clothing?" I asked as the fringed rain hit my skin.

Suddenly I was pushed out of the hovercraft and was falling out of the sky. I landed on the side of the mountain and slipped causing me to tumble down ungracefully down the side nearly knocking over the unsuspecting blond shooter.

"Prompto watch it!" Gladio yelled at him as the young gunman swung and shot narrowly missing Gladio as I rolled uncontrollably into the bushes. I could taste the grass in my mouth and hastened to spit it out making a face.

"What was that?" Prompto asked bewildered.

"Not a what, who." Ignis corrected and I froze.

"That was a person?" Prompto asked raising his guns and pointing them at a bush I was currently behind. The wind was whipping like tiny daggers, plastering our hair against our faces.

"Come out" Gladio ordered, everyone stared at the bush. I noticed that there were only three of them and quietly looked from my spot to see. I didn't pay much attention to the blond gunman since if he was going to shoot he would have already. I turned my head in the direction of sloshing footsteps and held my breath as raven hair came into view, the look on his face sent chills down my spine. It was a mix of hate and sorrow that together gave him a coldness, it was like falling into the Arctic waters. He summoned his sword and pointed at the bush, it was then that I decided that if I didn't reveal who it was I then it would be too late.

I fake stumbling out from behind the bush I was crouched behind, leaving clumsy footsteps in the mud. Everyone automatically dispersed their weapons, I heard the familiar swish as I stared at the ground clutching my broken arm. This being the second time I was making a show of it, I thanked the gods for the weather as if they too played a part in the plan. I'm sure I looked like a wreck, and I was thankful for it now it must seem to them like I'd been out here for a while. I heard no footsteps, their feet rooted in the mud. I stared at the ground coughing trying to think of something to say.

"Seren?" Everyone asked at once, it wasn't a question even though their voices raised at the end. I couldn't bring myself to look at their faces, I was now blatantly going against what I promised the late king. Of course, my job now was to never let them become aware of that fact. Thoughts started swirling like a maelstrom in my head and suddenly my knees gave out falling over in the mud on my side. I cried out as I fell onto my bandaged arm tears threatened to fall down my face as rain pelted the side of my face.

I heard the boys bickering through the wail of the storm, take me, leave me, take me, leave me. They'd become paranoid since I last saw them and through the pain-filled haze, I wondered what had happened to the merry four already.

Suddenly and not so gently I was picked up; "Gladio!" the other three said urging him to be more gentle. I heard the distinct scoff from Noctis behind us as Gladio started walking forward, I wanted to crack a small smile.

"Reunion can wait until we get back to camp, we're sitting ducks out here," Gladio said.

The trek was long and for the most part silent, everyone was lost in their thoughts and I went in and out of consciousness wanting to sleep. When we finally slowed down I opened my eyes again to see Prompto run up to my side nearly slipping in the mud that surrounded the campsite. This time I cracked a small, pretending to still be asleep knowing that an on slot of questions awaited me.

When I opened my eyes again I was inside the tent, darkness had fallen. I turned my head toward the sound of light breathing and was met with the prince's face. Thankfully he was asleep, imagine if you woke up to see someone staring right at your face. Over his shoulder I could see that Gladio and Ignis were also asleep, the tent was small, to say the least. Big enough for four but five was more of a crowd. I reached out and touched his face gently half not believing I was present and smiled a small smile. I started and held my breath as the prince scrunched up his nose and grunted afraid he'd awake, I only let it out when he relaxed his face. I sighed staring at the roof of the tent rolling on my back sitting up and cringing as I sit up and stand up to see outside.

"Where are you going?" a groggy voice asked from behind me.

"Huh?" I whispered turning toward the voice, "Your Highness."

"Where are you going?" He asked again.

"Out." I replied simply not in the mood for conversation, "for some air." I clarified when he frowned.

He moved to get up, "Alone." I whispered I didn't want to wake up the others. Without giving him a

chance to speak I walked out of the tent. The rain had faded and the smell of petrichor hung in the air, I walked out to the far side of the camp let my legs hang off the side as I sat- and stared up at the starry sky. A soft wind blew my hair across my shoulders.

"Mom…. dad" I whispered

 _~ 14 years ago ~_

 _The ground was damp and I stared up at the stars smiling brightly pointing and said; "look look its uh, uh"_

 _"That's Kogitsune," my dad said pointing at the same constellation, "It's the Little Fox"_

 _Even though I didn't quite see it I yelled, "Little Fox! Little Fox!" and giggled happily._

" _And you see that one over there" He pointed to across the sky, "That's Pegasus."_

 _I looked off to where he was pointing from my spot between my mom and dad, he continued to point out constellations as he saw them and after a while, I yawned._

 _Mom lifted me into her lap and I started to drift off, "And right up there is KoGuma, the little bear."_

" _I think she's tuckered out" Mom whispered to him, "Our little bear." As I fell asleep._

 _~ End Flashback ~_

Tears filled my eyes at the memory and I wiped at the tears furiously, and through the tears, I could easily find the little bear constellation. I smiled a sad smile, it was the only one I could see almost automatically.

I felt a presence behind me and sighed; "I thought I said that I wanted to be alone."

"You've been gone for a while," Noctis said sitting down next to me without an invitation. I sighed, "What happened?" he asked jerking his head towards my arm.

"It's broken," I said emphatically to his annoyance.

"I can see that." He scoffed looking at the scenery below us.

"I…do not really know…must've been when a bomb hit the palace." I said staring at my bum limb. As soon as I said the word palace his face hardened a bit.

"I thought you said you were in Tenebrae, how did you get back home so quickly?" He asked.

I flinched unnoticeably at the word home; "Is this an inquisition?"

"Why are you dogging me?"

There was a thick silence that stretched on for a couple of minutes before I broke it; "I'm heading back inside." I said a slight edge to my voice as I moved to get up.

"Se…" He said quickly laying his head down on my lap forcing me to sit back down. As soon as his head hit my lap my necklace started to glow again and I snorted. The soft blue light glowed around us and my eyes became that strange shade of blue. He didn't seem to care that I was immobilized as I looked down at his smirk.


	7. Day One

Day One

Brrrrrrr BRRRRRR

Huh?

Brrrrr brrrr

What the -

BRRRR

Oh….right the kettle. I had left the kettle on and must've fallen asleep again. It's a miracle that my hair didn't catch on fire seeing as I fell asleep right next to it. I looked around trying to see if any of the guys were up yet. I had woke up earlier and it was still dark out. Too many thoughts plagued my mind to fall asleep again. It's good that Ignis brought a kettle so I didn't have to clean a pot again.

I carefully sat up and sighed realizing that he only brought instant coffee and not a single tea bag. " Second best." I sighed and grabbed a tin mug off the drying rack and put enough of the mix in the bottom and filled the cup with water.

"Last resort actually." I grumbled after taking a sip and slightly grimaced. I looked out over the camp ground and sighed. The air was stale and hot with not so much as a breeze. "Welcome to the desert." I muttered taking another sip, "ugh."

I sat in silence relishing in the relative quiet disrupted only by the sound of sand crunching under the rhino's just beyond the camp.

"Catching the first glimpse of morning?" someone asked behind me.

"Something like that." I responded continuing to stare out at the landscape not even bothering to turn around. I knew who it was just by the sound of their voice.

"Big coffee drinker?" Ignis asked fixing himself a cup.

"No, tea actually." I responded, "but I'll take what I can get."

I heard him getting out a pan and such to make breakfast behind me and I turned my head to glance behind me. "Need help?" I asked.

"Do you think you can lend a hand?" He asked gesturing to my crudely wrapped arm in the sling.

"Yeah." I laughed, "a hand."

"You can stir the pot." Ignis nodded, "make sure to keep it moving so it doesn't burn on the bottom."

I nodded standing up and went over to the pot. I helped Ignis make the breakfast and the smell of food by the end made everyone come out of the tent. Well, almost everyone save for one certain prince who stumbled out just as everyone was finishing up.

"Morning buddy." Prompto said nudging the raven haired boy in the side.

Said prince made a funny sound that made us all laugh a little bit and swatted his hand away. He shot us all an annoyed look through tired eyes which I rolled my eyes at. He pursed his lips a little in annoyance and half stumbled over to us claiming to not be fully awake.

"Maybe try going to bed at a reasonable hour." Gladiolus reprimanded.

"Ideally we'd be on the road already." Ignis stated.

"What?" I asked as the prince looked at me, "don't look at me."

"Maybe we should get going now." Prompto offered

"Yeah." Noctis sighed getting up.

"Let's get going then." I said standing up.

"No." Noctis challenged standing. Everyone looked at him.

"No?" I asked confused, "No what?" Prompto continued.

"Se." Noctis continued nodding in my direction, "We'll drop her off at Hammerhead."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"I won't let another innocent person die." He responded looking away, "You can't fight."

"She can Noct." Gladiolus scoffed causing the boy to look at him slightly annoyed.

"Seren is more than half as good as you are." Gladiolus continued, "We could use that."

"Her arm is busted." His voice raising with every word, "One ambush and it's over!" He shook his head.

"It's only been a day Noct." Gladiolus said, "That arm isn't going to heal that fast."

"If Se's as good as Gladio says it'd be good to take her along man." Prompto urged.

The prince's face twisted into an unreadable expression to me he seemed conflicted. He looked around slowly until his eyes fell on me. I looked back at him and he looked to the side almost pained.

"I can take care of myself." I stated, "Don't forget that I still have a duty to you." His head snapped back to face me. My heart jumped up in my throat as he looked me right in the eyes and I stared back; it was quiet as we stared each other down. I understood that he had just lost his father and was now forced to take on a role that he wasn't ready for but I couldn't leave them. I felt bad lying to them, my arm wasn't really broken just a nasty sprain. Ravis had pushed me off and it's true that I fell from a height but I hadn't smashed my arm when I came rolling down.

"Alright." Ignis said after a time standing up, "Let's get moving, still have a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah." Gladiolus and Prompto agree walking down the campsite to the car with Ignis following behind.

"A duty to me huh?" Noctis muttered looking at the ground more to himself than to me.

I sharply nodded my head

"What if I decide to release you from it?" Noctis asked looking back up at me. _Why're you so sad?_

"You can't." I said my eyes softening, "As you said before I'm not in your employ." _Even if you could you wouldn't be saving me_.

"...Basically are now." Noctis refuted.

"You aren't the one I made the oath to." I said and walked towards the car. After a few steps I heard him start to follow behind me. A light breeze blew my hair but even that didn't stop the stifling heat. Everyone was already in the car with Ignis at the wheel, Prompto and Gladiolus in the back. I took the front seat with Noctis claiming the free seat on the side making Prompto whine about being stuck in the middle.

* * *

Yeah I'm back after a long time! I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to upload. This is pretty short I guess...sorry...I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyways hope you enjoyed!

Skit

Prompto: Hey! Why does Seren get to be in the front?!

Seren: -_-

Gladio: Really

Prompto: What? I'm serious! it's too cramped back here!

Noct: and I'm having the time of my life (glares at the blond.)

Gladio: Quit it. If anyone should be allowed to complain it's me.

Seren: Can't relate ~

Prompto: You'll get your chance Seren!

Seren: Ooo full name twice someone must be mad *laughter*

Prompto: You would be too *grumbles* OR...maybe not (sly smile.)

Gladio: Better than you.

Ignis: *sigh*

Prompto: You're only saying that because she's a girl!

Noct: and quieter

Seren: Prompto can I see your pictures?

Prompto: Oh, yeah (hands over camera.)

Seren: Thanks! (quickly points camera at the three in the backseat.) Say CHOCOBO!

Prompto, Noct & Gladio: HEY UGH (Camera flash.)

(All three looked disgruntled and surprised.)

Seren: *laughter*

\- End of first ever attempted skit -

What do you guys think? Should I keep trying to do skits or no?

~ Linbeannie~


End file.
